


Good News, Right?

by wonderlandflamingo



Series: Earth-44 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't think it really counts as angst, I'm mostly writing this to satisfy my own needs, more like worry or concern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandflamingo/pseuds/wonderlandflamingo
Summary: Caitlin was doing that thing again.  In fact she’d been doing it all night.  Barry knew for a fact that whenever Caitlin bit her lower lip she had something on her mind.  It was usually something she was worried about and the fact that she’d been doing it since Barry had picked her up was starting to worry him.





	Good News, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write an AU were everything was happy and my ship was canon. It's sort of ballooned into a monster of a project. I'm still working out the kinks in planning for the main story, so I decided to write drabbles sent in the universe I'm creating. I figured it would be fun and help me work out the issues I'm having with the main part.

Caitlin was doing that thing again.  In fact she’d been doing it all night.  Barry knew for a fact that whenever Caitlin bit her lower lip she had something on her mind.  It was usually something she was worried about and the fact that she’d been doing it since Barry had picked her up was starting to worry him.  He’d held off asking about it though.  He was hoping she’d tell him on her own. 

They’d been together since they’d been partnered up in their freshmen chemistry lab.  He’d fallen hard and for the last two years their relationship had been great.  He hoped that by now she knew that she could talk to him about anything.  He wouldn't judge her for it.  All he wanted was for her to be happy.  If there was something bothering her he wanted to be there for her and help her through it.  Whatever it was. 

He’d picked her up earlier for their first date since midterms had ended.  They’d gotten dinner at their favorite place and seen a movie.  Caitlin tried to be happy for him, but she was obviously distracted.  She’d smile and act happy when she knew Barry was looking, but he still caught her worrying he lip most of the night.  Now their date was over and Barry was walking her to her door.  Caitlin still hadn’t said anything.  

Barry couldn’t take it anymore.  He caught her chewing on her lip again and he just had to ask.  

“Is something wrong?” he asked.  Her eyes went wide and she scrambled to reassure him.

“What? No, nothing’s wrong,” she said shaking her head.  It wasn’t very convincing, especially since she bit at her lower lip again while she said it.

“You only bite your lip like that when somethings wrong,” Barry pointed out.

Her hand darted up to cover her mouth.  She knew he was right.  It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed it.  He usually pointed it out when she was stressing about upcoming tests.  Tonight she wasn’t bothered by a test though.  She sighed and motioned for him to follow her into the apartment.

“We should sit down for this,” she said.

That really worried Barry.  What could be so bad that they’d need to sit down to talk?  Barry’s thoughts started to race and he felt like panicking.  Caitlin led him over to the couch and sat down next to him.  She took one of his hands in hers and worried at her bottom lip again.  Barry squeezed her hand.  He wanted to reassure her.  Whatever it was he’d be there for her.  She looked so scared, Barry just wanted to wrap her up and hide her away from whatever had her so worried.  She looked like she was about to cry when she finally spoke.

“I’m pregnant,” she said.

Time stopped.  Barry couldn’t believe it.  Caitlin was pregnant, she was going to have a baby.  They were going to have a baby.  Barry wanted to jump up and sing.  He was going to be a dad.  He knew Caitlin was it for him, had for a while now.  He was positive that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He’d even been planning on proposing.  Sure, he hadn’t planned on them having kids nearly as soon as this, or at all really.  He’d thought about starting a family, but he wasn’t sure that was in the cards for them.  Now, Caitlin was pregnant and he was over the moon with the news.  He was going to have a family with the love of his life.

Caitlin didn’t look happy though.  In fact she looked down right terrified.  What if she didn’t want the baby?  They were still so young and only halfway through college.  It was going to be hard taking care of a baby and finishing school.  Maybe she didn’t want that.  Maybe she wanted to get rid of it and she’d held out on telling Barry because she just wanted to forget about the whole thing.

“This is good news, right?” Barry asked. 

“You’re not mad?” Caitlin asked.  She sounded as scared as she looked.

“Of, course not,” Barry told her.  “I love you and I’ll love our baby.  If you want to keep it.  I’d understand if you didn’t want it.”

Caitlin didn’t say anything at that.  Instead she let out a sob she’d been holding in and threw her arms around Barry.  He wrapped his own arms around her and held her tight.  They sat like that, clinging to each other for what felt like an eternity.  When Caitlin had finally calmed down she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

“I want to keep it,” she said.  “I was afraid of what you’d say though.  I’d thought you’d hate me for ruining your life.”

“What? No, I could never hate you,” Barry told her as he reached up to wipe away some stray tears.  “You haven’t ruined anything.  I should be the one in trouble, I should have been more careful.”

She smiled at him and he smiled back.  They were going to do this, they were going to start a family.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but he was sure they could do it.  He’d get more hours at work and cut back on his classes so that he could take care of the baby while Caitlin finished her degree.  She had so many plans for her future and Barry wanted her to succeed.  Even if it meant putting his own on hold for their family.

“Let’s get married,” he blurted out.  Caitlin stared at him in shock.  “Not, just because of the baby.  I’ve wanted to ask you for a while.”

“Really?” Caitlin asked.  Barry nodded.

“I even asked my dad for advice,” Barry said.  Caitlin took one of Barry’s hands and held it.  She stared at their joined hands as she spoke.

“I don’t think I want anything fancy,” she said. 

“That’s fine,” Barry told her.  “We can just go down to the court house.  Is it alright if my dad comes though?”

“Of, course,” Caitlin said.   She smiled at Barry and leaned in to kiss him.

He met her halfway and put everything he had into it.  He wanted her to know how happy he was and how much he loved her.  Barry couldn’t wait to tell his dad.  He was getting married, he was going to be a dad, and Caitlin Snow was the best thing to ever happen to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I plan on this series involving elements from both the tv show and the comics. So, if that's your thing stick around, there will be more to come.


End file.
